Leap
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron helps an insecure Hermione during an early morning dip in the lake.


**Leap**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on July 29, 2011

* * *

Ron's thunderous snores drowned out the faint pop of Apparition signalling the arrival of an unexpected guest.

She tiptoed over to the bed and couldn't help but lean forward and give him a quick peck on his warm cheek, rousing him from his slumber.

"Mum," he groaned, "just five more minutes. Hermione won't be here 'til later."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and flashed him a look of indignation. "Mum? Excuse me?"

He opened one eye and closed it again. "Must be dreaming... angry, sexy Hermione is one of my favourites."

She sighed and whispered forcefully, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Oh, wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he complained, his voice muffled by his pillow.

She walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open, observing the lake in the dark pink and orange hues of the dawn light.

"Uh, love... what are you doing here so early?" He yawned loudly. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Mum and Dad decided to catch an earlier flight to Germany for the conference, so after I got back from the airport, I gathered my things and decided to surprise you."

Even though he had a large smile on his face, his eyes were still shut and he made no move to get out of bed.

"C'mon, Ron, get out of bed. How about we go for a swim? You love the lake."

The grin on Ron's face turned to a grimace.

"Noooooo... why don't you come here and have a lie in with me? It's so nice and comfortable. It's too early, too dark, and the water will be freezing! Besides, you're just going to wear that old lady bathing suit, anyway."

"I only wear that when we all go to the lake."

"You, uh, don't need to, you know," he remarked, half-asleep. "You're beautiful."

She blushed deeply and rummaged around in her beaded bag, finding the items she was seeking.

"How about I wear this?"

His eyes were suddenly wide open, a gleeful expression on his face as Hermione held up the dark blue two-piece bikini.

"Wow! Where did that come from?"

She rolled her eyes overdramatically. "I bought it from a shop, that's generally where you get things from. And if you don't get up, you're not going to see me in it."

Ron scrambled out from under the sheet and sprung out of bed, fully awake.

Hermione tossed him a pair of green trunks that were sitting on the dresser, before sneaking out of the room to change. A moment later, she returned and Ron's jaw dropped.

"You look bloody amazing!"

"Thanks, love." She quickly changed the subject and looked him up and down, a slow smile forming on her lips as she nodded in approval. "You don't look so bad yourself. Shall we?"

He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug, loving the feel of her skin against his. He nuzzled his face in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"You can surprise me like this any day, sexy."

A second later the room was empty; the only sound was the echo of Hermione's snort of derision.

They arrived on the well-worn path to the lake, their hands joined as they leisurely strolled to the lakeshore. Ron turned and smiled at his girlfriend, who still had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks from his bold statement.

"I meant it, Hermione."

She nodded, but tugged self-consciously at the bathing suit.

Ron couldn't believe she couldn't see what he saw. She was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes. A spark of mischievousness compelled him to step behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her right off the ground.

She screamed and started kicking her legs as he walked the last few steps to the lake. The laughter was evident in her voice as she mustered a weak protest.

"Ron! Put me down!"

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked, breathless from her screams and struggles.

"Admit that you're beautiful."

"Is that really necessary?"

He walked to the edge of the pier and dangled Hermione over the water, causing her to yell in protest.

"Alright, I'm beautiful!"

Ron turned and put her down, cradling her face tenderly between his large hands.

"Don't you ever forget it," he said as he leaned forward, their lips meeting in a long, loving kiss—one which deepened and intensified as the minutes went by.

They pulled apart and he winked at her. "Should've stayed in bed."

She groaned and rested her head on his chest for a moment, listening to his heart beat. How she ended up so lucky, she'd never know.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Hermione."

"The water awaits, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Under the peach sky they leapt from the pier, their arms thrown in the air and large smiles on their faces.

Happy and in love.


End file.
